


I Do, Idiot

by iPrayToCastiel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Jealousy, Reader Insert, Supernatural - Freeform, god damn it jo, jo being a jealous bitch, reader - Freeform, second fic woohoo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-04
Updated: 2015-06-04
Packaged: 2018-04-02 19:29:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4071886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iPrayToCastiel/pseuds/iPrayToCastiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Request: Can you do a dean x reader where he wants to go to the road house and know one knows why but it's so he can purpose and after he does Jo gets extremely jealous and loses it</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Do, Idiot

**Author's Note:**

> This was a request off of my tumblr page. Follow me and my friend at impala67---kaz2y5! You can send it requests there too! Sorry it's so short!

Dean had been begging you for the past two weeks to go to the Roadhouse, but none of the cases you guys worked was even close to the bar. Finally, when another hunter dropped a dime on a wendigo he caught wind of, just 20 miles away, Dean convinced you to let him drop by. You had asked Sam if he knew why Dean wanted to go so badly, the tall man just shrugged his shoulders. 

When you pulled up, you could tell that Dean was just itching to get inside. You had been with Dean for two years, having joined the hunting duo three years ago when they saved your ass on a shifter hunt, yet, you still didn't completely understand the man. You didn't think anyone would. The three of you walked inside, Sam calling out for Ellen and Jo. When they appeared, Ellen gave you a huge bear hug that just engulfed you. Jo, on the other hand, just scoffed when she saw you. 

"Well come on now, let me get y'all something to drink!" Ellen invited you three. You, Sam and Jo heading straight for the bar, but Dean grabbed your wrist and pulled you to a table. You missed the death stares that were being given to you by Jo. 

"Baby, wha-" you started but were shushed by Dean. 

"Do you remember when I first met you?" He asked with a gleam in his eye. You were honestly downright confused. 

"Yes..." You said hesitantly. You looked at him skeptically. 

"You wouldn't stop talking to Ellen about that shifter and how you had planned on taking it down," he laughed at the memory. "I thought you were so smart the way you planned that out." You smiled at him, still not fulling grasping what was going on. 

"Dean, what's going on?" you asked, honestly scared. He took a deep breath. 

"Y/N there's a reason I wanted to take to here to the Roadhouse. Look, baby, you are the most important thing in my life. Nothing can replace you, absolutely nothing. You're too valuable to me. If you left, I don't know how I would survive. I need you in my life, I need you. I also need a sense of security, which is why we are here." He took a deep breath. "Y/N I never want to lose you. I will fight for you until the end of my days. And I want to start fighting for us so," he said as he reached into his jacket pocket and getting off the trunk. He started to kneel down. He opened up a jewelry box that revealed a beautiful ring and you gasped. "Y/N, baby, will you marry me?" 

You didn't even answer him before you flung yourself into his arms and kissed him. The kiss was happy and passionate, as both of you smiled. 

You pulled away from him and rested your forehead on his. 

"Yes, you idiot."

You spent the next two hours cuddled up to him, whispering sweet nothings. You still didn't see the fire in Jo's eyes. You saw him shiver a tiny bit. "Are you cold, hon?" you asked. 

"A little, but I'm fine," he said shrugging it off. 

"No no, I'll go get your jacket out of the car," you said sweetly. You were partially doing this so you could think outside. You stood up and walked out. 

Jo saw you getting up and smirked. She followed you out, completely ignoring Sam's attempts to start a conversation.

You were outside leaning up against the trunk of the car, taking a breather. 

"You need to leave," Jo said defiantly. "He doesn't need you."

"Excuse me?" you said, taken aback by her harsh tone. 

"Why even bother staying here? Don't you see that I'm clearly the better choice? Do you really think he would want to spend the rest of his life with you?" she said with a snarl. 

"Look, I don't know what your problem is but-" you started, not wanting this to get out of hand, but her words just fueled your fire. 

"My problem is you. He obviously deserves better than your ugly ass. He deserves me," Jo said with her voice increasing volume. Oh hell no. Not today. 

"Well that's not what he said in bed last night," you muttered smugly. 

Jo shrieked with anger and came towards you. Before she started yelling, Dean's voice boomed. 

"Don't you ever fucking talk to her that way again!" He yelled. Your jaw dropped as he started making his way towards you. Was he really taking her side? Jo smirked. "See he doesn't want you-"

"I was talking to you!" Dean yelled turning around. "Don't you ever talk to her like that. She deserves better than to be talked to that way. And if anything, she obviously deserves better than me. So why don't you just taking your ass back inside, stop opening your ugly mouth, and stop bitching at my fiancé. Because I'd rather spend the rest of my life with her than you!"

Jo's face had turned a dark red, and you swear you could see steam coming out from her ears. She stomped back inside like a toddler. 

Dean turned around to look at you, and you saw the softened look in his eyes. "Are you okay, baby?" he asked with concern. 

You smiled and kissed him on the nose. "I'm fine. Thank you," you replied giving him a hug. 

You both sat on the trunk of the impala, his arm behind your back. 

"Y/N I'm so glad you are in my life. I don't know what I'd do. You don't deserve to be talked to like that." he said glumly. 

"Dean, I love you, and no jealous, big-headed bitch is gonna stop me," you said with smile before giving him a kiss. 

"And I love you." He said.


End file.
